wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Advanced Alchemy for Dummies
Make sure to read all instructions for a given recipe, along with safety precautions before handling any substance along with being fully prepared for whatever results from your crafting. (We who have produced this work are not responsible for any exploded heads, temporal displacements, melted tails, eldritch horrors accidentally released from their not-so eternal slumber, the creation of any reality warping objects, the breaking/deterioration of the laws of quantum physics/electromagnetic laws/moral laws/laws of gravitational pull, the destruction of one of the moons (we had to do enough paper work last time, seriously that paperwork took at least 1 year of my life that I will never get back) or any other mistakes done by any dragon whose stupid enough to not follow these instructions word for word.) Symbols Symbols are placed beside the title of an object or substances to denote how hard it will be for any aspiring alchemist, mostly so said aspiring alchemist doesn't die very quickly. Alchemic Skill Rating ϟ = Can be cobbled together without any danger unless you activate it's abilities prematurely. ϟϟ = Dangerous if none of the precautions are used. ϟϟϟ = Dangerous if precautions are not set up with a little caution. ϟϟϟϟ = Dangerous if safety precautions are not taken closely and with lots of caution. ϟϟϟϟϟ = Dangerous unless you use magical or highly advanced means of protecting it, very reactive. Self Lethality Rating ☠ = Low chance of death unless you do the very specific things that would activate it. ☠☠ = More general ways of activation, will only kill you if it gets through your ☠☠☠ = Decent chance of death if safety precautions are not taken. ☠☠☠☠ = High chance of death unless you can contain it. ☠☠☠☠☠ = Will kill you if even a little bit of it escapes, likely will also consume you soul. Weapon Effectiveness Rating ➳ = Poor weapon either has a very specific non killing use or is an ingredient for a greater alchemic object/substance ➳➳ = Could be used effectively but is better suited for other purposes. ➳➳➳ = Mundane Weapon, or just a tool that can coincidentally also be used as a decent weapon. ➳➳➳➳ = An odd weapon, used mostly for battles, may also cause long term things that don't make a being useless ➳➳➳➳➳ = An excellent weapon, even if the enemy does't die it will make them highly useless at most things. Utility Rating ☤ = low utility use, whether it be in making other things or it's only for killing and useless at anything else. ☤☤ = could be used well for mundane utility tasks but is mostly meant for something else. ☤☤☤ = Good utility use, but only for the mundane. ☤☤☤☤ = Great almost or actually magical utility use, likely built for utility ☤☤☤☤☤ = Near magical levels of Utility use, likely not a weapon. Lingering Effects Rating (if you target is not dead) ☣ = Very short term effects, not relative to a dragon's lifetime such as only a few hours or at best a few ☣☣ = Slightly lingering effects, but still not all that long relatively speaking. ☣☣☣ = lasts for at least a hundred years, but still doesn't exceed 500 or so years ☣☣☣☣ = Lasts for more than 500 years, but can be easily reversed by magical means (such as a weak animus) ☣☣☣☣☣ = Almost irreversible, for things that only powerful magic can change, such as a thing that changes the laws of physics or destroys a large amount of land. Simplified Cost Rating $ = low cost, can be made with common things $$ = something a peasant couldn't make with his earnings from a year of mundane farm work. $$$ = uses things that must come from many environments $$$$ = extremely expensive nation tier cost $$$$$ = requires the use of magical objects or powers to make, doesn't need to be made of particularly expensive materials. Ingredients Ingrediants are the things in which make up a potion or other item that results from alchemy. It is literally impossible to make something using alchemy without an ingrediant as it breaks the law of equivilant exchange. (something that can only be brocken through using OP pls nerf animus powers) There are 4 types of ingrediant, those being Raw ingrediants, non-sentient biological ingrediants, combination ingrediants and morally questionable ingrediants. Raw Ingrediants Raw ingredients are pure in their nature, a raw ingredient must be made of 99% of one molecule, such as hydrogen dioxide, dihydrogen monoxide, sulfur and titanium. Raw ingredients are best used in creating non magical weapons, tools and soulless slave husks. Dihydrogen Monoxide Dihydrogen Monoxide is an unusually common but extremely dangerous substance that is found in most water supplies, rivers, oceans and puddles along with in most living things of natural origin. It is useful in almost anything made alchemically as if it is not present in the air then it is very likely that you will die of a syndrome named "dry mouth insanity". Composition Ingredients Composition Ingredients are ingredients that are made alchemically, such as mixing Dihydrogen Monoxide and sodium chloride to make Saline Dihydrogen Monoxide, or mixing Pure Nitrogen with Pure Chlorine to make Chlorine Nitrate (perfect for pool party mass murder by asphyxiation, assuming your not at a pool party of buff MudWings and SeaWings which in that case you will just have to kill them normally with alchemically produced poisons and a rusty halberd you found on the ground, trust me I almost died so just lace the water with a super poison) Flare Dust Flare Dust is a useful material to use in explosives and fiery slaves. It is made using 133/1000th charcoal, 119/1000th sulfur and 738/1000th saltpeter, mix all these materials in dust form and try not to contaminate it. Artificial Ice Breath (also known as A.I.B.) Currently Artificial Ice Breath only lasts for 10 seconds of cold power outside of an isolated chamber before solidifying into normal ice with traces of it's parent substances, to make A.I.B you need the substance to have 147/1000th of it's weight to be in a fine titanium dust, 168/1000th of it's weight to be in blood (blood from a healthy warm blooded creature will result in a weaker substance but blood from a cold blooded creature, especially an IceWing or an arctic fish will result in a much stronger substance), 222/1000th of it's weight to be in body fat from a cold water mammal and 463/1000th of it's weight to be in flare dust. (see above) Non-sentient biological ingredients Non-sentient Biological Ingredients are things found in nature that "muh ethics commitee" won't scold you for using, some examples of Non-sentient Biological Ingredients are RedWood bark (or any type of non-magical wood besides Ice Wood that isn't so important to the IceWings that they will kill you if you try to take a sample), rabbits feet harvested in a """humane""" (in a way that doesn't explicitly involve brutally and painfully slaying the rabbit/harvesting the rabbit's immortal soul so you can make a decent tasting mango smoothie that doesn't involve loads of sugar seriously my bodily health as a clearly sentient being is much more important that the immortal soul of some stupid rabbit) or honey that doesn't involve sacrificing bees to the bee god. Titin Known scientifically as https://pastebin.com/puXj3GpJ it is very useful in the creation of biological machines, although because of how small it is obtaining it is usually best collected by magical means, it is one of the more expensive biological ingredients because of this, thankfully there are few ways to tell dragon Titin from Titin of greater apes, non-protected turtles or rabbits so even if you use dragon Titin there will be little way of telling it apart from other Titin. Morally questionable ingredients Morally questionable ingredients are best used in places without those pesky "ethics committees" in the way, these are usually obtained through harvesting them from living or freshly dead (from death until 10 minutes after death, even in more favorable conditions such as in an arctic climate it is still advised to collect these substances in that immediate period of time listed above. (10 minutes after the subject is deceased) This is a work in progress page! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)